


Pokemon: Dawn of Disaster (DISCONTINUED)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: Discontinued Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Mystery, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: "Serena... our universe has ended many times before. It's been my job each time to make sure something doesn't happen... so we no longer have to continue this loop of life and massacre. I'll make sure to not fail next time... so you can confess your feelings once more and everyone can have a happy ending..."After the Kalos Crisis, Ash Ketchum seemed to have gone missing after returning home. Months have passed and the world was "suddenly" being attacked by every Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, alongside Ash's own Pokémon... with the attack lead by the boy himself. He seemed to have failed his mission time and time again, but what IS that "something" he needed to make sure didn't happen? Why does failing lead to the need for many to die... and even the need for the universe to be destroyed? Also... is this a challenge the boy will ever be able to complete?(Despite the description, this is not a Ash x Serena Ship. In fact, I don't even know IF I'm going to ship anyone...)Rated Teen for how detailed the violence is. (It's not violent enough to be rated M. The first chapter itself might be between T and M, but 99% of the story is T.)DISCONTINUED
Series: Discontinued Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Pokemon: Dawn of Disaster (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yuki/Greninja Girl here.
> 
> I'm normally one to publish Poke-Positive related content, but this story is far from it. If you are expecting lots of smiles and minor issues, I suggest you don't continue. Unlike my YouTube, Twitter, and other Stories I'm working on, this plot takes a completely dark turn to the point where my special "Positive Vibes" barely show.
> 
> ...I just wanted to warn all of you, because I know most people who read my stories come from my Twitter. (And I'm super positive there.)
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Just another warning: This chapter is extremely detailed and will most likely be one of two or three chapters that share the extreme details of the events. I put the rating as Teen, but this chapter MAY borderline T and M Regarding Details with Violence. (I've never written a story like this nor have I read many books in my life, so I'm not sure where it falls.) I do know, however, most of the chapters will fall under Teen.
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Unlike "HOP, Step, Jump! Into the World of Pokémon" ...this story doesn't have real life personal feelings attached. This is purely creative writing. Make sure to let me know what you think in the comments! I would love to hear feedback. (I know my comments need to be approved, but I set it to that to avoid the section being filled with Pokémon Trolls. As long as your comment isn't mean/rude just to be mean/rude, it will be accepted.)

Late into the night, as the moon was about to reach it's peak, a girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes couldn't believe what was happening... what she was seeing. As if the events of a couple months ago were flashing before her eyes once again, but with a new ring leader in charge. Not only that, but no one taking part in this massacre was being manipulated... not a single one. Each and every Pokémon alongside the person in question had full trust in the one they followed.

What was worse was the fact that even the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon also were _willingly_ going along with this insanity. She, herself wasn't yet in danger, but she did confront the mastermind behind it all. On top of Lumiose Tower, where the event months ago centered around, a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Greninja by his side was looking down at the bloodshed. He didn't seem happy at all with what his eyes were taking in, but she knew he was behind it all.

"Why would you do this, Ash?!" The girl asked, screaming with tears running down her face. "Wasn't this the place you were trying to protect all those months ago?!"

The raven hair boy stood in silence, ignoring the girl.

"Answer me, Ash!"

With no response again, the girl grabbed the very little courage she could muster up and ran at him, ready to smack him in the face as if to bring him back to his senses. Instead of making contact, the boy grabbed her arm, stopping the swing.

"Serena..." Ash began, then turned his head to reveal the many tears falling down his face. "It's not like I wanted it to come to this _again!_ "

The girl didn't understand what he meant by 'again', but before she could ask what he meant, a sharp pain like no other pierced her chest. Never in a million years did the girl believe she would be stabbed by the one she fell in love with!

As the girl started to die, Ash answered the question she knew she was going to ask. "Serena... our universe has ended many times before. It's been my job each time to make sure something doesn't happen... so we no longer have to continue this loop of life and massacre." As he pulled the blade out of the girls chest, he looked away and cried even harder then she has ever seen him do before. "I'll make sure to not fail next time... so you can confess your feelings once more and everyone can have a happy ending..."

As the girl's life finally came to an end, he gently put her down and looked at all the blood that filled the streets. His two Pokémon by his side tried to give him as much comfort as they could, but they both could see they weren't going to be much help. After all, this wasn't the first time the boy had to kill the one person who ever confessed to him with his own hands.

As the moon was minutes away from reaching as high as it could in the night sky, Ash raised his hand, which stopped all the Pokémon from fighting. Pokémon and Legionaries alike all ran towards the tower, almost as if it was a signal for regrouping.

Now that the moon hit it's peak at full, a blinding light appeared. Acting as an eraser, the universe was being destroyed. As the light finally rushed over the boy who started it all, he clenched his fists. "Next time... next time _for sure_."


End file.
